creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SupremeKai4/Creepypasta Reviews
Howdy, SupremeKai4 here. This Blog Post is for reviewing Creepypastas. If you would like for me to review a creepypasta of yours, post a link to it in the comment box and I'd be happy to review it. I love doing it, and I had no idea this blog post would get the popularity that it's getting. Thank you for reading my reviews, and keep them coming! Note: I may not be able to review ALL pastas. And one's that are really long, I might not be doing soon. But chances are, I'll do most if not all. Pastas that probably won't be reviewed for awhile due to their length (in order of possibilty): 1. The Ultimate Problem Solver 2. NoEnd House 3. Psychosis 4. Rarity's New Dress Some Notes: *Review your pasta before sending it in. Check for grammatical errors, spelling errors, and clichès. If you send in any big-time clichès, you WILL NOT get a pleasant review. *Make sure it's creepy. I don't want my comment box spammed because people are sending in stories that are hardly even meant to be scary. *Don't send in any mainstream or popular pastas. I can assure you I've read them all, and chose not to review a few. (i.e. The Rake, Smile Dog) *My rating system is accurate to my opinion. If you see too many of a certain number, it doesn't mean it's just because I like that number. It means that's what it deserves in my opinion. (Got a comment about having "too many 7/10." It happened for a reason.) *Check out my rating system before sending in a pasta. Pick a number you think you should get, and keep it to yourself. Then, depending how far away you got from that number (if you didn't get spot-on or greater from me), adjust your problems. Don't sit there and try to get and try to get a 10/10, because it's next to impossible. The only one that has so far is suicidemouse.avi, and I've reveiwed many. *If you get a low rating, don't be discouraged. It just means that I overall think that the particular pasta you sent in wasn't good. Keep trying and send me more. Heck, admin Furbearingbrick recieved a 3/10 for the first story he sent in and then a 7/10 for Worm Jeff. So, don't let it get you down. Scale 1-Terrible, among the worst on the internet 2-Pretty Bad, among the worst I've read 3-Needs a lot of work 4-Needs work 5-Somewhat creepy/scary, but could be way better 6-Okay, but room for a little improvement 7-Pretty Good 8-Awesome 9-One of the best I've read 10- Flawless, perfect 1. Jeff the Killer Good 'ol Jeff. One of the internet's most popular memes/creepypastas. Everybody who's found their way onto this sight knows who Jeff is. That's for sure. But, with a name like 'Jeff the Killer', does it really deserve such popularity? In my opinion, this is far too run-of-the-mill, unoriginal, and over all, just not that scary. It's general creepiness I guess deserves a little credit, but that's it. This pasta just really doesn't deserve the popularity it gets, and it's not one of my favorites. Compare it to other great pastas like BEN and SuicideMouse and what do you have? Exactly. Trash. 5/10. 2. BEN This is one of my favorite pastas. It's tied in to my favorite game. This is one of the forefathers of the "guy buys mysterious game from creepy yard sale, guy takes game home, messed up stuff happens." genre! I mean, it over all really is just amazing. Scary- border line terrifying-, original, creepy character, and graphic details. This is among the top 5 pastas on the internet and I believe it deserves its place. 9/10. 3. Slenderman Ahh, yes. Nightmare on Elm-- I mean....Slenderman. While this pasta has gained a lot popularity, and has become a well-known meme, it has also adapted a video game. And a small percent of people believe in his exisitence. But, in my opinion, we have trash on our hands. Let's see here....possesses your mind....stalks you....kills you? Anybody else want to say Freddy Cougar? Unoriginal, to start. The video game, while I haven't played it, has recieved some mixed reviews with a little more than half saying this game wasn't scary, but just too simplistic and dumb. And on top of it, when I see Slenderman, I don't get scared. I laugh really. He's a scrawny, no -faced, unscary being who belongs in the trash. I just don't see why he got the popularity he did. And have you played the game? While it's generally creepy, it COMPLETELY rips off and combines both Freddy Cougar and Jason Voorhees. Not a fan of unoriginality. 4/10. 4. Squidward's Suicide AKA Red Mist One of my first pastas. One of the early "Lost Episode" pastas. One of the internets top 5. With pictures of murdered to children to seeing our beloved Squidward blowing his own brains out, I can honestly say I had troubles sleeping after this one. And, reading it is actually scarier than watching it, unlike SuicideMouse. This CG animated video, however, is pretty scary. Although, you have to have amazing timing to pause at the frame of the corpses of the murdered children, the scariest part. This pasta is really just amazing, while it lacks just a little originality, it improved the lost-episode genre. 7.5/10. 5. Suicidemouse.avi My personal favorite. The father of the 'lost-episode' genre, and the most terrifying thing I have ever watched. This is without a doubt, the scariest pasta on the internet. It's just amaz ing. While reading it isn't as quite as scary, watching it, if noises are what get you going, you'll be scared for a few days. Because I was. A woman screaming, a man saying "Real Suffering is not known" and what sounds like a man being tormented in a large hollow room. And let's not forget that creepy message at the end: "The sights of hell bring it's veiwers back in." This is original, terrifying, and the most nightmare-ridden pasta ever. Nothing will beat it. 10/10 6. Lavender Town Tones LTS, Lavender Town Suicides, Lavender Town Tone, Lavender Town Mystery, whatever you want to call it. It's quite creepy. This is also the most realistic pasta there is. I find it to be very plausible, while I am a skeptic. The original song is quite creepy, and be careful with big headphones. This introduced using music as a killer, and gained popularity among Pokemon Fans, such as myself. I loved this pasta. 8/10. 7. Buried Alive This is another popular Pokemon pasta. Although, is it really a pasta? Some say it was an orignal game event in Pokemon Red and Blue, but was taken out before its release as it was deemed to scary for kids. And I agree, because it scared me. This is quite creepy, and whether it's real or not, it's quite the nightmare fuel. Especially the whole deal where he possesses your Gameboy. I love it. 7/10. 8. Zalgo. Let's see Slenderman or Jeff go against this guy. I love Zalgo. He's creepy, scary, corruptive, and original. I love the way he makes his entrances and the way he makes popular, often kid-related, comics and memes so terrifying! It's great, and he beats out any other 'malevolant being' of the creepypasta universe. 8/10 9. Lost Silver Another Pokemon pasta. This one, in my opinion, is really more sad than it is scary. There is no enemy that drew anyone into anything, just the inevitable, unavoidable death that Silver unknowingly threw himself at. This is just sad, but it's creepy too. The part where he talks to everyone, ya know? "Who are you kid?" And everything that the Unown say sends chills down my spine. I loved this pasta, and kudos and bravo to whoever wrote it. 7.5/10 10. A touch of Glass To be completely honest, I didn't fully understand this pasta. A creature... That broke glass? I hate it if I sound mean or anything, but this pasta had literally no effect on me. I like to have pastas leave me shaking, leave me constantly checking my bedside at night. I just wasn't sucked into this one. The talent was there, but think a little harder next time. I'm sorry. 3/10 11. Grandpa's Back Room Now, this was good. Combining children with horror has always been a favorite of mine, and this story takes the cake in that department. Thrill, uneasiness, and a shock ending. The trifecta of a good pasta. I enjoyed this, and I hope to see more pastas like this in the future. Also, this would make a really good horror movie... 7/10 12. Shadow of Existence Beautiful pasta. It struck my nerves, greatly. It didn't scare me, though. However, I feel like it wasn't meant for the scare. The thought and creepyness, combining a creature with an emotion. And just what was this creature? Was he helping? Was he evil? Was he simply there out of curiosity of the human race? I don't know, and it leaves me thinking. A nice, short pasta. It was great, bravo, kudos, and encore! 7/10 13. Those Certain Noises This pasta was.... I'm not sure how to put it in words. It was really... just amazing, I guess is the only way. This pasta sent chills up my spine. It really tapped into my fear factor. Just...no monster, no evil. Just the fear that resides within all of us. We're all of scared of something. Perhaps it's fear that we are afraid of the mo st. This reminds me of an old and famous FDR quote. "The only thing we have to fear, is fear itself." This pasta introduced fear itself as the malevolant force... and it gave me chills. Excellent pasta. 9/10 14. My Living Hell I have to tell you straight. And don't let this get you down.... this pasta was boring. I was in a 'Living Hell' of boredom. Completely honest. I just... found myself snoring about halfway through. It was just... scrambled. You know when you're watching TV, and it goes out and you get static? That's... kind of what this was for me. Just scarmbled, static that confused me. I just don't think horror stories might not be this writers thing, because this did nothing for me. See the 3 pastas I reviewed above this? You could learn a thing or two from the writers of those... all of us can. 2/10 15. A Dream I Will Never Forget This was terrible. Seriously. A Cliche-ridden, unoriginal nightmare of snores. Don't waste my time with this. If you read my reviews, and my other blog, you would know that I hate unoriginality and cliches.. I really hope this isn't your pasta. Because if it is, never write another one ever again. Sorry. 1/10 16. Skyrim DLC: Sewers Ugh...mixed feelings about this pasta. I mean, it was good. General creepyness, a few scares here and there, and a good ending. However, we all know how much SupremeKai4 hates cliches and unoriginality (read the post above). So, for the "got a message from an unknown gamer tag" with a "never before heard-of DLC", I give disappointment. However, I guess I like what was done with it. The talent was definitely there. One thing though: it's not all about gore. Gore isn't scary. I promise. I loved the skeletons, though. Left a creepy image in my head. All in all, I enjoyed this pasta. But, it could use some work. By the way, I recommened you take out the ending line ("You shouldn't have done that.") Yeah, it's obvious to everyone what you are stealing that from. 6/10 17. Unstoppable While I found this pasta enjoyable and fun to read, it's hardly a pasta. I mean, there was nothing generally creepy about it. However, it was suspenseful and dramatic. And the ending was kind of a shock. I like shock-endings. This one wasn't one of the best, but I still liked it. Good suspense and really good writing. But, sense I'm not considering it a creepypasta, I want to see another one. 5.5/10 (Don't let this rating fool you, I loved it. It just wasn't creepy/scary.) 18. Voices in the Dark Haha, and you said it wouldn't be good? Come on man, this was great! I love no-plot pastas. This one sent chills on my spine, gave me goosebumps! I loved it. Very creepy, very good writing. Depictment of insanity...one of my favorite categories. I think we are all a little crazy at times. Great pasta! 8/10 19. The Morning Show Now...this was a pretty good pasta. I loved it. It showed no enemy or force against the main character. Just insanity, and what it can do to the human mind. And yes, it is a little clichè, but I overlooked that (which is rare, because I hate clichès.) But, since all Lost-Episode pastas are basically "clichè" now, why look down on it? I want to see a sequel to this. Now. Great pasta. 7.5/10 20. "The Worm Jeff Saga" By Furbearingbrick (I didn't do "Please Follow Me.") This was good. I had never really liked Jeff the Killer as much as everybody else did, but I liked this. It pulled Jeff right of his run-of-the-mill, clichè, already-been-told-with-another-character story line and put him in a rarely-heard-of, scary, unique situation. I liked this. To be honest, I didn't think I would (because I don't enjoy Jeff the Killer stories). But, I liked this. I think I'll check out the "series bible" later. 7/10 21. Sibling Rivarly Dang....this was....depressing. I mean....really. This was sad. Suspenseful, though. The ending was rather gruesome, but I like how you toned down the gore. That's good. Gore isn't scary. At first glance, this pasta wasn't that scary. But, after taking a closer look, it teaches us that no matter how much fun you may be having, and no matter how "safe" you may be, death can strike us at any time. It's on its own time, not ours. Great pasta. 8/10 Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts